Is he back for Good?
by Wallcifur
Summary: When Derek shows up in Stiles room bloody and Stiles wondering why he didn't just go to Scott will a new relation ship blossom between Stiles and Derek? a Sterek tale written by Emrys and Matt rated Teen for now!
1. Preview

**This is Just a preview i do not know if i will continue it i just sort of had a random spark of inspiration i honestly have no clue where this is going but I'll go and check if my sis who goes by her middle name (Emrys) will want to continue it or not but i'll see you later hopefully ~ Zac**

Stiles sat at his bed his feet lazily hanging over the edge it had been a while since anything nearly interesting had happened no crazy alpha to hide from no helping keep Allison in the dark about Scott heck not even getting slammed into walls by Derek..now that the Peter was dead and Allison knew about Scott things where quiet and Stiles thought he should be enjoying it but he wasent...he was in fact lonely his dad was to busy being the sheriff Scott to busy with Allison and Derek...who knows where Derek was...he was probebly looking for a pack. Stiles was snapped from his thought's when his window crashed and an red eyed Derek came bounding in threw the now smashed window.  
>"DAD!" Stiles yelled then mentally swore at his dad for being at work, Stiles jumped off the bed and away from Derek until he noticed the ruby red blood dripping from Derek's side before Derek collapsed to his knee's near Stiles' desk. wearily Stiles made his way towards the bed and suddenly wanted to hide when Derek turned his head towards Stiles his bright red eyes connecting with Stiles' brown eye's.<br>"I-Im not going to kill you..so stop looking like a frieghtened...D-Dear.." Derek groaned as he got to his feet wobbling a bit as he held his side his eye's scowering the room looking as if they where searching for somthing.  
>"Scott hasent been here in a while" Derek said seeming to inform himself more than stiles.<br>"No..he's too busy with Allison" Stiles said coming closer to Derek who stumbled again Stiles luckily getting his shoulder wedged under Dereks arm to prop him up which was a difficult task since Derek was quite heavy.


	2. Scotts Injury and Stiles Heart Break

**Title: Is he back for Good?  
>Author: Matt and Emrys<br>****Summary: When Derek comes into Stiles room late at night injured and bleeding while Stiles is wondering why he didn't just go to Scott how will Derek and Stiles relation ship change? and what will happen when Stiles find's out Scott hurt Derek and Derek hurt Scott? will Derek run again and never return or will Stiles convince Derek despite the fact he hurt Scott to stay?**

_Previously in the Preview:_

Stiles sat at his bed his feet lazily hanging over the edge it had been a while since anything nearly interesting had happened no crazy alpha to hide from no helping keep Allison in the dark about Scott heck not even getting slammed into walls by Derek..now that the Peter was dead and Allison knew about Scott things where quiet and Stiles thought he should be enjoying it but he wasent...he was in fact lonely his dad was to busy being the sheriff Scott to busy with Allison and Derek...who knows where Derek was...he was probebly looking for a pack. Stiles was snapped from his thought's when his window crashed and an red eyed Derek came bounding in threw the now smashed window.

"DAD!" Stiles yelled then mentally swore at his dad for being at work, Stiles jumped off the bed and away from Derek until he noticed the ruby red blood dripping from Derek's side before Derek collapsed to his knee's near Stiles' desk. wearily Stiles made his way towards the bed and suddenly wanted to hide when Derek turned his head towards Stiles his bright red eyes connecting with Stiles' brown eye's.  
>"I-Im not going to kill you..so stop looking like a frieghtened...D-Dear.." Derek groaned as he got to his feet wobbling a bit as he held his side his eye's scowering the room looking as if they where searching for somthing.<br>"Scott hasent been here in a while" Derek said seeming to inform himself more than stiles.  
>"No..he's too busy with Allison" Stiles said coming closer to Derek who stumbled again Stiles luckily getting his shoulder wedged under Dereks arm to prop him up which was a difficult task since Derek was quite heavy.<p>

_Now..._

Derek groaned as he opened his eyes he looked up at a ceiling he didn't recognize it after all it wasent the burnt color of the hale house getting out of the bed with a start he remembered his hunger and lust for a pack he remembered locking himself in his room as he tried to fend it off but he couldent he also remembered when the wolf took over.

_The wolf_ howled_ hungrly as it bounded out of the Hale house and out into the forest past tall tree's before it stopped sniffing the air he recognized the scent it was Stiles he could smell the sadness and lonleyness wafting off of him. The wolf ran to the road he could smell Stiles on, by the time he had gotten there he saw the familiar jeep making its way down the road, the wolf grinned but also winced in pain as Derek fought to regain control.  
>"Mine..." the wolf growled as it stalked after the car only to howl in pain as he felt claws dig into his side, the wolf snaped around to see a wolf faced scott mccaul.<br>"Stay away from him!" Scott growled at the wolf who smirked and chuckled before running at Scott grabbing the younger wolf by the hoodie and throwing him roughly into the wood's smirking triumpantly when he saw poor old scott sprawled unconcious on the ground.  
>the wolf approached the house climbing up the side off it till it got to the window watching as stiles sat on th edge of the bed deep in thought Derek growled lightly when he noticed the window was locked clawing at it with in-humain strength dident help it only scraped the paint and sent splinters of wood into his hand's which didn't help with the pain in his side and his hand's suddenly derek broke free the wolf being shoved down Derek smashed the window needing to seek help from stiles...<em>

Derek put his face in his hands he could have hurt the frail human...but he also had to remember he also hurt Scott... but that did't really affect him now hurting Stiles would hurt him deeply, Derek looked up as the door opened and Stiles walked in carrying a bowl of warm water with a rag, Derek eyes widened was Stiles going to help him? even after smashing the window causing Scott to never be human again and causing him harm last night. by the looks of it though Stiles didn't know he hurt Scott last night and he had a feeling if Stiles found out he would never forgive Derek...and that made Derek want to leave again before he caused Stiles anymore harm.

Stiles walked over to Derek despite the fact his mind was practically screaming at him to call scott or atleast his father but Stiles wouldn't... he gestured Derek to the bed who glared at him.  
>"Just lay down" Stiles said his voice shaking a bit, Derek huffed and layed down Stiles walked over to him pulling up a chair and dipped the rag in the dish getting it wet before dabbing at the wounds that oddly enough looked like claw marks.<br>"Who did that?" Stiles asked as he dabbed it lightly again after a few moments with no reply Stiles looked at Derek, "Who did it Derek" Stiles repeated the question again.  
>"No one..." Derek said, but Stiles didn't need to be a wolf to know he was lying threw his teeth Stiles was just about to question again when his phone buzzed reaching over he picked it up and awnsered it.<br>_"Stiles are you alright did Derek hurt you!"_ Allison practically yelled into the phone, Stiles made a funny face to himself  
>"Why do you have scott's phone?" Stiles asked as he glanced at derek.<br>_"Derek hurt him Stiles and bad apparently Derek threw him into the wood's and he ended up being impaled on a sharp branch" _Allison informed him, Stiles eye's went wide.  
>"Is he okay!" Stiles demanded<br>_"He's stable and healing fast he's staying with me and my dad" _she said her voice shaky before stiles heard Scott yell: _"Is he with Stiles tell Stiles to run Allison!"_  
>"He's here..." Stiles said sadly looking at Derek who he knew was hearing the whole conversation, <em>"Im coming over now..."<em> Scott said who apparently heard him as well then the phone call was ended and Stiles looked at Derek who refused to meet his gaze.

Derek couldent look at Stiles not after what he did...he never meant to hurt Scott like that...and know he knew Scott was coming and Derek was going to let Scott do what ever he felt nessacary to him.  
>"Look at me derek please" Stiles begged Derek could feel Stiles hand rest on his shoulder and as much as stiles wanted to duck away from it he couldent he loved the warm touch of Stiles.<br>"I'm sorry Stiles..." Derek said to Stiles looking up at him he could see the hurt in Stiles eyes along with the confusion.  
>"Why do they think your going to hurt me Derek...?" Stiles questioned Derek well aware of Stiles heart beat increasing, "Because i was...Stiles last night...i wanted to bite you to turn you Stiles the wolf...it took control i nearly did Scott must have been watching out for you because he attacked me injurying me the wolf no... i wanted Scott to stop but i didn't want to hurt him so i threw him and thw olf went to you broke your window and the pain snapped me back before i could do anything..." Derek explained the best he could noticing Stiles heart rate slowing.<br>"but your not going to hurt me anymore are you?" Stiles asked as he returned to cleaning the wound.  
>"I don't know...Stiles i think it would be the best for me to leave..." Derek said then was hit with a wave of sadness rolling off of Stiles.<br>"F-For how long?" Stiles asked as he dipped the bloody rag into the water, "I think you know Stiles" Derek replied.  
>"Please...Derek don't.. M-My dads always so busy and Scotts always with allison i need someone i need at least one friend" Stiles said as he shakily wrung out the rag and as much as Derek didn't want to say it he did.<br>"We where never friends stiles and we never will be..." Derek said coldly even though on the inside the wolf growled on the inside and Derek felt as if he was breaking his own heart but he couldent describe the pain that came next when he looked at Stiles face, Getting up Derek thanked Stiles before climbing out of the window and leaving the broken teen behind.

Stiles stared emotionlessly out the window he was alone again, he was so focused on the window he didn't even hear Scott and Allisonrunning up the stairs, "Stiles!" Allison cried hugging Stiles who she thought of as a little brother, Stiles didn't care he just turned to her and Scott who looked at him with worried expressions well not Scotts his was filled with anger.  
>"Where is he Stiles?" Scott asked no demanded to know, "He's gone.." Stiles replied.<p>

**A/N: ****Hey there Emrys here I just got the computer 30 minutes ago but got to give it up in 15 to me and Matt's older Sister Katie but i wrote this chapter uhm hope you like it...uhm i got insperation from this by watching teen wolf which is recorded on my tv im just watching Wolf moon right now.**

**Derek: ...Breaking a window sounds like it would hurt**

**Me: like you havent done it before!**

**Stiles: He broke my fragile heart...nah im good *lying***

**Me: Bull shittery!**

**Stiles: ;~; **

**Derek: *hugs stiles* don't be such a baby**

**Stiles: :DD**


	3. Change

It had been three weeks since Derek had left and stiles was starting to feel better until he got home and saw from the outside of his house that his bedroom window was open not expecting it to be a werewolf he grabbed the only thing he could find a broom jogging up the flight of stairs as quietly as possible he entered the room not seeing anyone he set the broom down and walked over to the window shutting it gazing out of the window for a moment he let his gaze fall unconsciously to the side walk where he saw Derek, stiles ran from his room down the stairs and out the door panting he looked over and was crushed when he saw Derek wasn't there, a feeling in stiles stomach told him to go to the hale house… but another part of him told stiles it was useless that he should accept the fact Derek wanted to do with him but Stiles refused that idea so he walked back inside grabbed his bag and car keys but before he left he wrote a note to his dad:

Over at Scotts don't worry  
>Love you, stiles<p>

With the note written he texted scott telling scott to cover for him, after he finished the text he got into his baby and headed for the hale house.

Stiles slowly got out of the jeep grabbing his bag and went to the front door knocking on it but got no reply not willing to give up he entered the burned house the smell of soot and smoke that would never leave filled his nose and it reminded him of derek… only a couple days after derek left did he realise his feelings he loved derek hale but he was to late to tell him and even if he did he had a feeling derek would more then likely rip his throat out. Stiles walked up the large stair case back pack slung over his shoulder, stiles wandered straight into dereks room not even knowing it was his until the familiar scent of derek filled his room but he only felt emptier when he saw the bed obviously hadent been slept in for a while, stiles sighed heavily to himself tossing the bag onto the ground he took a seat on the bed, "Derek...where are you?" Stiles asked aloud

Derek hid in the shadows as he saw stiles enter the house he swore mentally he should have come earlier to collect the few belongings he had but what made matters worse was stiles evenn though he'd never seen much of the inside of his house somehow walked right into his room. Silently derek headed for his room hiding outside of it as he listened to the sound of stiles heart beat, "Derek…where are you?" Stiles seemed to be asking himself, "right here stiles..." derek whispered to himself then was stunned to hear weeping.

Stiles couldn't hold it in anymore he couldent hold the pain he held in his heart or the lonleyness all the pain he felt came rushing out as tears and crys. Stiles held his chest feeling that at any moment he'd fall apart he kept telling himself derek was lying when he said they were never friends after all stiles saved his live more then once and derek saved his ass more times than he could count so that had to mean he cared right? Stiles laughed hollowly at his pathetic attemt to convince himself derek cared...

Derek couldn't take it any more he walked forward wrapping his arms around stiles small and shaking frame, "Shhh... Stiles Shh.." Derek whispered as he stroked the teens back and let out a small chuckle when he heard stiles hiccup, "D-Derek...? Im dreaming A-Arnt I?" Stiles whimpered Derek smiled sadly at that and the fact he caused stiles more pain by leaving then staying, "No stiles...I'm here..." Derek said before turning stiles head and capturing stiles' lips with his own in a soft gentle kiss.  
>"D-Derek?" Stiles questioned tears rolling down his cheeks again, "I love you..." Derek whispered.<p>

still couldn't believe he wasn't dreaming, he was unbelievably happy but also anger filled him so Stiles punched the werewolf in the chest "Y-You stupid ass dog!" Stiles yelled as he began pounding on Dereks chest till he felt Dereks hands grab his wrists stopping the next punch, "W-Why did you say those things to me if you love me!" Stiles yelled at the wolf who looked at him in a serious but sad way. "To protect you" derek said, Stiles hit him again.  
>"I can protect myself!" Stiles yelled only to look at derek in shook when he growled slightly stiles trying to pull back when derek grabbed his wrist again and pushed him onto the bed his eyes looking conflicted.<br>"No stiles you can't not against the wolf" derek growled, "I'm tired of being told I can't protect myself by you by allison by scott hell my dad! Its because im not a werewolf or a hunter isent it!" Stiles yelled at derek who increased his grip before closing his eyes not saying a word.  
>"Derek?" Stiles asked but was stricken with fear as derek opened his eyes revealing red orbs, "Mine..." derek no the wolf growled as it bent down and ran the tip of its nose alond stiles neck inhaling the scent and before stiles knew it he felt the wolfs teeth puncture his neck gently but deeply and almost lovingly he pulled away and howled before Stiles felt the pain rack threw his body the last thing he saw was derek saying somthing before he left stiles, "derek!" Stiles screamed before he blacked out.<p>

Scotts eyes grew wide as he heard the howl...and Scott knew and he was scared he looked to allison who seemed to understand what the howl had comunicated, "go find him scott... he's going to need you" she informed him before she leaned in and kissed scott who smiled than ran out of her room and to the kitchen when Chris stopped him.  
>"I'm going with you..." chris said as he grabbed the car keys off the kitchen island Scott nodded as the two ran to the red van climbing in as they sped to the hale house dereks black camero speeding past them, "should we...?" Chris asked<br>"No stiles needs us we can get derek later" Scott growled, when they got to the hall house scott ran following stiles scent to dereks room where he saw stiles thrashing in a small pool of his own blood and suddenly stiles thrashing stopped and Scott yelled for chris.

_Chapter 3 Preview:_

Scott sat in a small folding chair Chris set there for Scotts use as he watched Stiles who was now paler than usual, Scott kept his hearing tuned onto the soft beating of Stiles heart. Scott didn't know how he let this happen he let Stiles get turned and he blamed himself... he knew he should have kept a closer eye on Stiles spent more time with him making sure he wasn't doing anything to draw attention to himself but he didn't and it was his fault.  
>"De...Derek?" Stiles croaked, Scott snapped his attention to Stiles whose eyes where now the shade of electric blue he always knew Dereks to be.<br>"Stiles...hey buddy calm down your safe..." Scott said in a gentle calming voice.

**A/N: Emrys is here! Miss me? Anyway ooooh dereks back yay oh no he bit stiles oh damn scott actually gives a shit? Gaaasp anway this chapter is dedicated to a close friend Maya!**

Stiles: did i just die?

Me: ...no?

Stiles: OKAY :DD

Derek: and i just left him there im not that heartless!

Me: uh i think you where scared or shocked about what you did so you kinda just left

Scott: Dereks a dead man


End file.
